Utsukushii
by Nevermind555
Summary: Minos part à l'assaut du Sanctuaire, comme le lui a ordonné son maître. Mais son chemin croise celui d'une superbe Rose. Le Juge va montrer durant ces affrontements toute l'étendue de son talent et de son sadisme. OS Minalba.


_OS dédié à Peri qui pavient toujours à me convaincre du bien fondé d'un petit Minalba ! XDDD_

 _Utsukushii_

Minos en avait frissonné. Secrètement. Et les paroles étaient venues d'elles-même ; flattant d'abord le Guerrier puis la Rose.

De sa longue vie de Spectre, le Griffon en avait vu des choses !... Mais celle-ci dépassait de loin tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Là, juché sur une colonne d'un ancien temple en ruine, se tenait l'homme le plus incroyable du Sanctuaire. Tout y était, pour ainsi dire, idyllique, berçant dans le romantisme : le parfum envoûtant du parterre de roses et la beauté parfaite de ce guerrier à épines, vêtu d'or.

Minos eut de suite le verbe pour qualifier cette beauté, soulignant l'attribut au moyen d'adjectifs envolés.

Enfin, l'éphèbe quitta son nid perché et franchit le jardin, tenant sa cape immaculée qui ne faisait que rajouter du prestige à son rang. Ah !... les Saints d'Athéna étaient nobles, à n'en point douter.

Arrêté devant les cadavres à la bouche ensanglantée, ce magnifique Poisson les narguait ouvertement. Deux autres sbires s'élancèrent, aussitôt accueillis par un "Royal Demon Rose !" les tuant sur-le-champ !...

Dans l'esprit de Minos, ce Saint devenait de plus en plus digne d'intérêt et pas des moindres !...

A dire vrai, le Griffon rêvait déjà de s'ébattre avec le Poisson, au sein même du champ de roses mortelles, le faisant glousser d'envie. Et ce Poisson le voulait, l'invitant ouvertement à rejoindre le ring parfumé pour un combat au corps-à-corps. "Minos de l'Étoile Céleste de la Noblesse du Griffon." Gasp ! le titre entier faisait frémir !... Et, dans la bouche de ce Saint, paraissait le plus sensuel des outrages !...

Le sourire de Minos venait de gagner de part et d'autre du visage mais fut coupé net par un élément perturbateur au parfum bien plus corsé. "Laissez-moi m'en occuper, Minos Sama." n'attendant même pas la réponse du chef de tête et s'immisçant dans le combat.

Minos savait que Niobé venait de sous-estimer le Saint. Qu'il en paye donc les conséquences !... Le Juge ne prendrait même pas la peine de ramener sa charogne aux pieds de Rhadamanthys.

Au lieu de broyer du noir, le Griffon se préparait à jubiler devant ce massacre dans les règles. Une effusion de sang était toujours bonne à prendre pour le Griffon !...

Niobé lança son attaque et déclencha la surprise chez son adversaire. Alors que le poison du Spectre des Profondeurs se propageait, le Poisson fit se concentrer les effluves autour de lui par un jeu de cosmos aspirant. Nul doute qu'il cherchait à préserver le village voisin. Minos se voyait déjà ordonner le massacre des habitants rien que pour faire bisquer le bel éphèbe.

Comme il l'avait pressenti, Niobé ne fit guère le poids. Et c'est dans une projection d'aiguilles de sang mortel que le Poisson enterra le Spectre, sous le regard admiratif du Juge.

" _Subarashii_." accorda Minos, rejoignant enfin le ring fleuri.

Le spectacle lui avait plu au plus haut point et mettre le Poisson à genoux serait aussi aisé que jouissif. D'ailleurs, Minos ne pouvait dire si c'était effectivement le spectacle qui lui avait plu, en bon Juge sanguinaire qu'il était, ou s'il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour le Poisson... Qu'importait ! il se tenait là, face à la merveilleuse Rose du Sanctuaire, et cette fois, il l'aurait rien que pour lui ! patiemment, il lui arrachera un pétale après l'autre, faisant fi de ses épines !...

D'un souffle puissant, il se débarrassa du champ de roses et profita de l'effet de surprise pour se rapprocher de son adorable adversaire, étouffant son espace personnel, empiétant sur la ligne de bonne conduite. Proche. Très proche. La confession était brûlante : "Je n'avais nul besoin de Niobé." _Je l'ai donc sciemment envoyé à la mort. Que penses-tu de cela ?..._

Sens exacerbés, le Griffon se régalait mentalement de la proximité imposée ; savourant la peau laiteuse et parfumée du guerrier d'Athéna. Il y ferait courir ses dents, égratignant sans prendre soin de prêter l'oreille aux suppliques du Poisson. Minos était un bourreau, tout charnel qu'il fut !...

Le Poisson fit mouche sur le casque ; feinte qui le lia à Minos de manière inéluctable. Le voici prisonnier des fils du Griffon. Autant dire que la partie était jouée car sans intervention extérieure, impossible d'y échapper. Le Poisson frétillait au bout des fils, colère faisant bloc.

Minos envoya ses hommes à l'assaut du village, désireux de demeurer en tête-à-tête avec son bel éphèbe désormais prisonnier de sa seule volonté. Pour la forme, il humilia Albafica, s'en délectant jusqu'à l'érection, sur un rire qui ne faisait que souligner son joli trouble.

Plus il abîmait son adversaire, plus son excitation pulsait. Il aurait aimé imposer plusieurs sévices sexuelles à cet esclave qu'il s'apprêtait à rendre aveugle. Sa langue passa un instant sur ses lèvres cruelles ; aveu d'un désir fou et interdit.

Mais la Rose avait plus d'une épine à sa tige !... Et Minos les goûterait toutes, s'écorchant de manière appuyée sur chacune d'elles.

La fougue d'Albafica constituait un écho parfait pour les pulsions de Minos !...

Une nouvelle attaque, au moyen de grands efforts de volonté, fut réduite à néant par les ailes du surplis. Son adversaire venait de jouer sa dernière carte !...

Minos jouissait presque en portant l'estocade finale !... Le corps ne résista guère et, dans une symphonie suprême, offrit un magnifique requiem sur fond d'os broyés.

Le village était paisible malgré ce qui s'était joué à proximité.

Perché sur un haut point, le Griffon sourit de manière cruelle à la perpective de creuser des tranchées dans toutes les allées passantes, faisant voler les corps comme des fétus de paille, ouvrant les chaussées en sillons sanglants, éventrant les maisons qui abritait la vie. Les existences humaines ne possédaient aucune valeur aux yeux du Juge. Une vie ou mille, voilà qui ne faisait guère plus de différence. Minos méprisait le sang qui coulait à l'intérieur des corps, préférant le voir se répandre à l'extérieur.

Les murs de briques jamais ne résistaient face à la puissance affirmée du Juge qui finit par se poser près d'une nouvelle rose, portée à la poitrine, celle-ci. A l'évidence, cette misérable gamine vénérait le Poisson au point d'y laisser sa vie.

Mais voici qu'un nouvel adversaire fit son entrée, bien moins attrayant et raffiné que le Poisson, il fallait l'avouer. Le Bélier était du genre fonceur !... Un détail face aux fils expérimentés de Minos. La révolte au bout des fils fut si faible que le Griffon en eut un haut-le-cœur, désireux d'en terminer rapidement. Le Bélier était l'animal tout désigné pour le sacrifice, ne pensez-vous pas ?... Un bouc sur lequel reporter sa frustration.

Les fils venaient de céder sous l'impact prononcé de plusieurs roses noires. Et il se tint là, baigné de sang et de boue ; un véritable supplice visuel pour le Griffon.

Sitôt entré en scène, Minos sentit à nouveau le trouble lui saisir les reins, étouffant le corps superbe dans un étau érotique. Il joua la carte de l'ironie, faisant passer la moquerie pour de la pitié déplacée, provoquant la colère suprême du Poisson. La joute reprit de plus belle et le Griffon acheva une nouvelle fois le Poisson dans un souffle. _Question de logique_.

Pris par le jeu, sens sadiques au zénith, corps torturé par ses propres élans, Minos ne remarqua pas immédiatement la superbe rouge qui venait de se ficher dans sa poitrine, faisant couler le sang de la commissure.

L'ego démesuré du Juge venait de se prendre la première défaite d'une longue série, portant la malédiction à son comble.

Minos refusait d'y croire, égal à lui-même. Il était un des Juges suprêmes des Armées du tout-puissant Hadès, n'est-ce pas ? et ce n'était ni une fleur insignifiante ni une petite goutte de poison qui pouvait venir à bout de lui !...

Ivre d'une colère sans précédent, le Griffon se fit le serment de balayer à la fois ce maudit Poisson et son foutu village, déchaînant son cosmos dans des souffles proches des pires tornades infernales, visage déformé par la rage, goût du sang en bouche.

Tentative contrée, faisant sauter le noble masque de Minos qui rendit l'âme sur une insulte non-repentie. Sa carcasse non plus, ne fut pas rendue à son Seigneur.


End file.
